


Warm Water and Your Hands

by Gemichin



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gift for Gab because I love her, Just a little bit mature, M/M, bathtime fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemichin/pseuds/Gemichin
Summary: Sorey gives Mikleo a bath after he had a hard day.This was a get well gift for my lovely friend.I hope your arm is feeling better sweetheart.I love you.





	Warm Water and Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelgabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgabby/gifts).



The cold rain that fell outside was nothing if not bone chilling, a damper to any sort of positive mood with the way that it soaked the skin, tightening muscles painfully against each pinprick of the drops. A sour day to follow, everything that could go wrong seemingly having done so when Mikleo was finally returning from his outing to Ladylake in order gather needed materials for his shared home with Sorey. The heavens had opened to the chilly downpour during the middle of his trek, nearly forcing him to take pause despite how eager he was to return to Elysia and into his beloved lightning Seraph’s warm, surely waiting arms. There was always a peace that was found when the weather was dampened outside and Mikleo could let himself go lax within Sorey’s embrace. The heat from the lightning Seraph became Mikleo’s own, and he certainly was coveting it right about now.

 

Even for a water Seraph, and a Grand Seraph at that, Mikleo had to admit that the day was making him rather miserable. His clothes had been soaked from the dreary rain and the bag he'd been carrying had more or less disintegrated, sending all of the purchases he'd made scattering across the muddy ground. Muttering a quiet curse, he'd chased after the now soiled items, carrying them in his arms as best he could without dropping anything, thus delaying the speed with which he could return home. Mouth hard pressed with a frown, the Seraph's mood had taken a hard nose dive from his prior cheerfulness. The only thing on his mind was returning home and changing into a warm pair of clothes, preparing a nice cup of tea and burying himself in as many warm blankets as he could handle alongside the Seraph who was waiting for him. A disgruntled exhale, having stopped to take a moment’s reprieve underneath a large willow tree provided little cover yet enough that he could see just how much of his trek he had left. Thankfully, he could see the entrance gates in the distance to that mountainside village, feel the pleasant ripples of his domain that warmed him just slightly. It was a comfort, tense shoulders going lax as he pushed himself away from the willow, a hurry to his step in his eagerness to finally reach his destination. As much as the Grand Seraph wanted to just stop the rain altogether, he knew that the earth was in desperate need of the downfall no matter how dreary it was. Mikleo was nothing if not accepting of the fact, the thought allowing the corners of his lips to curve upwards just slightly, the smallest bit of a brightening to his sour mood.

 

With a newfound pace to his step, it took only a little more time to reach the edge of the village, feeling the stronger thrums of his domain soak into his muscles, pulsing and dancing through his veins as he made his way through to the small but cozy home he had built with Sorey. Only when he had finally reached the door did he realize a rather interesting conundrum of being unable to open the door lest the items he held firm in his arms went across the ground once more. Frowning, the Seraph could only take to tapping his foot against the heavy wooden door in hopes that his beloved was nearby to hear. Standing amidst the downpour, Mikleo quickly took to making a plan for an overhang that would keep those who waited for one of them to answer the door dry. He would worry about it later, for the footsteps being heard inside raised a sense of relief as the door was swung open and his beloved lightning Seraph now stood before him with a beaming smile that very quickly changed to one of shock and concern. Before a word could be said, Mikleo was pulled inside out of the drenching rains and the items from his arms had been taken from him. Set aside with hurried movements, the Grand Seraph still was unable to get a word out before he felt the snaps and buttons of his clothes begin to be undone, wet clothing stripped from him to be carelessly tossed aside for cleaning later and a fluffy blanket wrapped firmly around his shoulders. Mikleo hummed as the warmth from the fabric combined with strong arms enveloping him melted away the tension of his muscles, heating him from the inside out and fighting away the chills that had sunk into his core. Leaning into Sorey just a bit more, the water Seraph was allowing his mind to drift slightly before he felt the sudden rush of arms lifting him off the ground, a startled sound escaping the Grand Seraph’s throat as amethyst eyes sought out those emeralds that glinted with purpose.

 

“S-Sorey?” The inquiry was met only with a grin as the blonde carried his partner from the entryway into the washroom, keeping Mikleo in his arms as a heated bath full of wonderfully scented bubbles met them inside. The steam was as welcoming as the blanket that was still wrapped around the water Seraph, Sorey taking his time to remove the thick fabric from Mikleo’s body before quickly but carefully placing him in the water to prevent any sudden chills from seeping in. The Grand Seraph sighed in his content, sinking just slightly into the warm suds whilst Sorey picked up the discarded blanket, folding it and placing it in the laundry bin. Mikleo lazily rolled his head in a circular motion, getting the kinks from the nape of his neck before his attention fell to the long haired Seraph with a tad bit more hope in his voice than he wanted to admit.

 

“Are you…?”

 

He was answered with a smile, slightly teasing if not honest.

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

A pout pressed firm to Mikleo’s lips. “Why are you so--”

 

Sorey could only laugh, endearing and so full of affection that the Grand Seraph sank further into the bubbles to hide the pink that had tinged his cheeks. Mikleo watched with a rather indulgent expression as the blonde stripped himself of his clothing, adding to the pile in the laundry bin before approaching the tub where Mikleo had moved aside to make room. Slipping in seamlessly, Sorey settled into the rippling bathwater with a sigh before spreading his arms wide enough in obvious invitation to the water Seraph who effortlessly fit in the space that was offered. A pleasant hum when arms encircled his frame, Mikleo sank just a bit into the heated water with his back against his beloved lightning Seraph’s chest, feeling the slide of wet skin on skin and the soft, rhythmic beating of Sorey’s heart. It was a moment of peace, lacking the embarrassment that would have come in their younger years, the beating of their hearts so much quicker than the calm that they were at now. The experiences that came with age had settled the nerves of what youth experimented with, hands across skin now like playing a finely tuned instrument. The quick little bursts of sparked energy coursed through Mikleo's bloodstream, warming him from the inside out as he sank further against Sorey's chest with a soft sigh of content. He was grateful that his dearly loved partner had spent the decades learning vigorously how to control the lighting he now took claim to, remembering the numerous times he had been on the receiving end of accidental electric shocks.

 

Luckily, none had been too extreme for him to handle and disperse before serious injury came along, his own practice having had a large hand in that.

 

Mikleo was drifting, the warmth from the water and Sorey’s hands having long since eliminated the chill from the rain that still poured mercilessly outside. The sound of the patters against the roof in the quiet washroom created a whole new sense of calm, the water Seraph easily getting swept away when he felt his beloved’s hands start running through his silver tresses, weaving fingers through the silken strands to wet them before reaching for the bottle of shampoo on the bathtub’s edge. Amethyst eyes fell to a close when he felt Sorey start to lather up the suds and wash those long strands with as much care as he could muster, slow and gentle with practiced ease. A small smile spread across Mikleo’s lips at the remembrances of times past where Sorey would fumble in washing his hair, more often than not accidentally pulling a bit too hard which resulted in an endless stream of apologies from the newly born Lightning Seraph. It felt as though such times were yesterday, despite the decades that had passed since. There was a fondness in the passing of the days, each one becoming warmer than the last even with the heartbreaks of friends come and gone in between. His reminiscing fell back to when Sorey had still been the world’s beloved Shepherd, a human torn in a war that had tested his resolve. They fell to Rose, who had passed on so long ago while Sorey was still asleep, now one with the Earth after centuries of her burial on the hillside. His thoughts drifted to Alisha, who he had watched grow into a lovely leader who held firm to her love of her kingdom until her dying day. He had heard rumors of her rebirth as a Seraph from a number of others, yet he felt as if destiny were to make them meet once more, it would do so on its own time. Thus, he and Sorey had opted to wait before going off in search of her, for they had wanted her to grow with the love of the people who had hailed her their princess during her lifetime. The stories that had been told since were nothing but positive, a blessing to both of their ears when they heaved a sigh of relief after having asked about it.

 

Mikleo’s eyes opened when he felt Sorey pull his hands away from the massaging of his scalp to dip them into the bathwater, his thoughts returning to the quiet washroom and he leaned forward when Sorey procured the small wooden bucket used to rinse the shampoo from his hair with the same care he had used to wash it. The water Seraph hummed in his satisfaction, always amused by how soft Sorey treated him after his awakening as a Seraph. It was a far different course than the younger days where they would spar on the hills that skirted along the village until they were out of breath and panting, bruised and sweating with mingled laughter and the grass that stained their clothes. Sorey never had an answer for the change in his hands, even when Mikleo had asked him he could only muse up a response along the lines of “I guess I just want to treasure you more.” Such words having been spoken when they were younger would have brought about a far more embarrassed response, a nudge of an elbow to his ribs or a sputtering of excuses as to why he shouldn’t say such things yet in Mikleo’s maturity, he could only chuckle fondly and accept Sorey’s reasoning for what it was.

Sorey was Sorey, after all. There were things that had changed with the centuries, with Sorey’s rebirth, and there were things that had stayed the same. There were still those teasing moments, the ploys and grasps at Mikleo’s ticklish spots that devolved into full on tickle fights and the bouts of breathless laughter that followed. There were still the sparring matches that left the grass stains that they had to wash out. The joys that had come from their youthful days hadn’t changed with the passing years. The quiet moments were still there, as was now while Mikleo remained still as Sorey rinsed out the shampoo from his hair with the utmost of care. Once the task had been done, the lightning Seraph had already begun reaching for the scented soap that Melody had made for them with herbs from the forest below. Waiting as his beloved lathered up a cloth, Mikleo closed his eyes as the washroom was filled with the heavenly scents that always made his shoulders droop just slightly with a sense of ease. Once more those hands were on Mikleo, gently tugging him back against Sorey’s chest as they began to run across his shoulders to wash him thoroughly with the sudsy cloth. Mikleo could have melted to his touch, a soft sigh escaping his lips with a budding anticipation for what he knew was to come. Surely enough, his mental preparations came through for him when Sorey’s hands started traveling over the water Seraph’s chest and small bursts of electricity began their short courses through Mikleo’s veins. Mikleo could feel his cheeks begin to heat up, twitches of his shoulders encouraging the inhibitions of the lightning Seraph as the water Seraph’s head lulled back against Sorey’s shoulder. What had started as soft sighs had grown to quiet pants for air, the sparks coursing through his blood heating Mikleo further from the inside out as Sorey’s hands continued their travel along his bare skin. Sorey knew what he was doing, the way that his hands so carefully washed his beloved while alighting Mikleo’s nerves with courses of pleasurable electric sparks. There was care in each movements, nothing moving past what was originally intended. Mikleo was to be warm, comfortable, and clean. Mikleo was always grateful for Sorey’s ability to read into the desires that he didn’t speak of, regardless of how simple they were.

 

“Sorey…”

 

The soft whisper was Sorey’s sign that he was beginning to encroach upon the line that neither wanted to cross that night. The water Seraph could practically feel the smile from his beloved behind him, hands reaching for his hips to notion for him to sit atop the tub’s edge in order to finish washing him as the sparks ceased their travel. Mikleo obeyed the silent direction, raising above the sudsy water to allow Sorey to finish washing him from the hips down. The slow, gentle reverence hadn’t lost its luster, Sorey as soft in his actions as he had been from the beginning. The water Seraph could feel his thoughts wander, his mind having been hazed from the warm bathwater as well as Sorey’s ministrations. His eyelids drooped, a flush against his cheeks as he lulled forward with sleep beginning to take its toll from the heat that had taken over the chill. The lightning Seraph could see how quickly Mikleo was beginning to fade, bringing him back into the water in order to finish rinsing the remaining soap off before ushering him out of the tub before Mikleo could give in to sleep. A fluffy towel finished off the wondrous bath, Sorey lovingly making sure Mikleo remained comfortable even when helping him get dressed for the night. After dressing himself quickly, the lightning Seraph put an arm around his drowsy lover and leading him to their shared bedroom. Mikleo usually wasn’t one for such pampering, yet as Sorey lowered him into the bed and curled up behind him, pulling the blankets over them, there was a quiet thought that lingered in the back of his mind as he very quickly began to drift off to sleep.

 

Like this, with his loving partner breathing softly that tickled the back of his neck, he felt Sorey lean forward to kiss the base of his ear and Mikleo smiled. Moments like this were a treasure to keep, the water Seraph committing each one to memory and thanking the highest powers above for twining his fate and Sorey’s together.

 

He was comfortable, he was warm, and he was loved.


End file.
